Origins of Blake
by NeppyTheDork
Summary: Join Blake in the different events of her life as a young faunus, growing and living with the white fang before going to Beacon. (Many mini stories depicting many times of Blakes life before being a huntress.)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The Beginning

"...and now going live to Robert who's at the scene. Hello Robert."

"Hello Lindsay, as you can see behind me the faunus have organized another peaceful protest against the faunus labor at the Schnee dust quarries, as i´m sure most viewers know these people work many hours and have a very low pay. No humans take this job and it has only they're kind. This is causing more tension today as it seems like the faunus workers are responding to the protesters and wanting to leave the quarries but due to contracts cannot do so legally. The Schnee Dust Company has requested that the police keep the protesters, and the workers in line."

"Thank you Robert, stay tuned as we will be back live on TV NEWS after this short break..."

Behind Robert, in the mob of vicious protesters was a small girl. A small faunus with black hair and two small black ears. She was in the front of the crowd holding a sigh and a determined look on her face, wearing a ripped white shirt and some sweat pants. She walked right up to the police and workers, demanding more faunus rights and no one stopped her. How could they? It was a little girl, no officer could hit her, arrest her or do anything really without repercussions.

As the crowd started to disperse, giving up for the day the small cat girl was one of the last to leave, a young man of red hair taking her hand and walking away with her.

"Adam, did we help them? Will they be ok? " She looked up at Adam, hope in her eyes.

"No, they will remain there, They will work and continue to do so until the Schnee´s deem them useless. We have done nothing here except waste time."

Blake looked down, her eyes tearing up at the thought. She pulled on Adams arm and he looked down at her. Through her eyes she saw a muscular, handsome teen. Red hair and tan skin. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why won´t they listen to us? Why can´t they be nice?"

"Humans think they are better than us, just because we are different. They are arrogant, prideful, and evil. The aren't capable of good and so they won´t listen."

Blake frowned at this, as if she didn't agree with it, but Adam let go of her and continued walking so she followed. As the continued walking they entered a poorer part of town, it was starting to get dark, and less people were out. Adam grunted, visibly tensed, they were being followed. Behind them, keeping they're distance were two humans, a tall young man with white skin and orange like hair, white t shirt and jeans on and next to him a mean looking man, older and darker skinned. He wielded a knife and when Blake looked back he didn't attempt to hide it. She had heard of these people, evil humans who hurt faunus for fun, thinking they were superior to them in some way. Her heart began to race and she looked up to Adam, he now looked calm as ever and turned, leading them into an alley way that had a dead end.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Said the white male, his friend laughing idiotically as they entered the alley.

"What are two animals doing here? Its dangerous at this time you know." He casually picked at his nails with the knife, and glared at Blake. She hide behind Adam.

"You two, leave now before I get angry." Adams tone was calm, but had its edge of sharpness and he seemed to smirk at the humans.

" ´Scuse me you dirty animal? You don't seem to be in a good position to be telling us what to do." The man stopped picking his nails and his partner grabbed a pipe from the ground.

"If you apologize we wont hurt you...to much." He and his friend laughed again.

"If you two don't leave, I will show you the true meaning of pain." Adam himself stayed still but let go of Blake. The to men glared at him and charged, the knife wielder reaching Adam first, stabbing at his chest and his partner swung the pipe at Adams head, Adam grabbed the knife wielders wrist stopping the knife and ducked, the pipe went over him hit his first attacker on the head, as the man fell Adam took the knife and swiftly stabbed the other man in the chest.

In less than five seconds both men were defeated, the knife wielder knocked out and his partner groaning on the floor. Blake was amazed, but also sad and scared.

Because that day, she finally saw how evil humans could truly be.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Blake fell to her knees, breathing hard. _"I should´ve expected this, first time and he wont go easy on me."_ She lifted her gaze to Adam, perfectly calm and rigid, not a drop of sweat on him or even a hint of exhaustion. Blake stood back up and picked up her training knife, a dull wooden knife that Adam had given her. It was a few years after seeing the true evil side of humans, she was eight now. The other day she had seen a poor boar faunus get beat up by some human teens and, trying to help, received a black eye and bruised torso herself. Adam hadn't seemed surprised when she came back beaten up and she asked him, for the hundredth time to teach her how to fight. Adam looked down at the ten year old girl and, much to her surprise, agreed to teach her.

She was regretting it now. It wasn't that she expected him to be easy and she didn't see herself being a ninja anytime soon, but getting beat up by humans and then her mentor was frustrating. She charged him and his hand grabbed her forehead and as she slashed at him he grabbed her wrist, twisted it and went behind her, applying pressure and forcing her down.

"When facing an superior opponent, or an unknown opponent for that matter, you shouldn't rush in or show what you are capable of. Its wiser to study him and see his weaknesses, and decide whether to run or fight." He let go off her wrist and walked a away, leaving her panting on the floor.

A month had gone by like this, training sessions which left Blake very tired and beat up. But soon she started to notice a difference, she was unknowingly developing strategies against Adam, she was adapting. Adam noticed this to as in one fight she had feinted a slash to the head, ducking under his counter attack and stabbing his stomach. He had dodged and quickly defeated her, but this attack of hers proved that she was improving. A few more months passed by, Blake still using the wooden knife and failing but during one particular session something changed again. As Adam was about to punch her, defeating her, she flashed blue and he reeled back in pain, but regained his composure and grinned at her.

"What was that?" She looked at her arms and hands, wondering what the blue glow had been.

"Your aura, it has been activated. Everyone with a soul has an aura, even animals. Our aura is a shield, it is our last defense against any threat and with practice can be used for many things. Without practice it is already a great help, you will be faster, stronger, more resistant. Aura is the first step to becoming a great warrior."

"Wow..." She smiled widely, but yelped as Adam pinned her against the ground.

"Also: Never EVER let your anything distract you from your enemy." He let her go and left, this session now finished.

After her aura unlocked she progressed much faster, trying to flip and spin and duck, practicing these movements during her training sessions and even by herself. She copied Adam and copied movements she´d seen in movies or read about in books. With sufficient practice she soon used them in combat and Adam was forced to pressure her more so he could win. He never showed it but he was very happy with Blake´s progress, seeing her new movements developed and how she now fought decently instead of charging crazily, she had indeed come a long way. One day she appeared with two knifes, hiding one until Adam almost got her and he gave her a smile, she had taught herself trickery. She fought more controlled, letting Adam come and trying to find his weak points and attacking when she thought it was appropriate. She barely grazed him with the knife when he let his weapon out of its sheath, hitting her square in the head and making her fall down.

"We are done for today...good job Blake." He began to walk off and Blake watched him. Did he just actually say that? Had she gotten good with so much practice? She smiled to herself and got up, following him.

Another year went by, Blake was now twelve. She had kept training besides attending as much faunus protests as she could, as she grew more she noticed more and more of the hatred that her race was victim of. But she also saw some good, though depressingly little, every now and then some friendly human that would help faunus. A small group protesting alongside the faunus. It was good to see humans could be accepting, to see that they were capable of good but she still saw very few good humans. She had gotten good at fighting, though she didn't yet have a specific fighting style she could defend herself well against normal opponents, but she hadn't gotten in any situations that required her to use her skills, nor did she go out looking for bad humans to fight.

Then that changed.

She was walking home from another protest, without Adam. He had been to busy to go and protest with her. It was midday but she was alone on the sidewalk, cars passing every now and then. She liked to walk through this part of town where no one could see her, but just in case she had started to use a bow, on her friend Tuksons advice, to hide her cat ears from any bad humans but today she hadn't used it, decided to go and show that she was a faunus, and proud of it as well. But a lone, young, faunus girl was to good a prey to resist for some people. Even in broad daylight. Blake sighed as she noticed a person following her, she didn't look back or stop or run. She just kept walking. The man, had to be in his mid twenties with white skin black close cropped hair and taller than Blake grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Hey there kitty cat. We´re gonna have some fun." He smiled cruelly at her and took out a knife. What was it with people and knifes? Everyone seemed to have one.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Leave before I hurt you." She stood still, waiting to see his reaction.

"You? Hurt me? Ha! I don't think so, maybe I should teach you some manners." His tried to stab her stomach, almost in the center but much to his surprise she had grabbed his wrist and twisted it, in a second putting his own knife to his neck, still in his hand.

"Let go of me, before I get mad." He gulped, letting go of her arm and falling to the ground when she pushed him back, then got up and ran away as she twirled the knife in her fingers threateningly.

She smiled lightly to herself, now she knew for sure she could fight. Fight for herself and, if need be, for her kind.

 **Yas, chapter 2 is done! So, just one thing id like to apologize about is the fighting bits. I never really get the hang of those, I feel like i´m to descriptive (and more than one person has agreed with me on this) but im kinda new to writing, so obviously i´m going to have some errors, and tbh taking everything I write into account, i´m quite happy with my work.**

 **But what matters mostly to me is what you guys think of my work, don't forget to review, fav, and follow. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Gambol Shroud

It was a cold winter day. The bitter wind easily went through Blake´s clothing. She would´ve preferred to wear something warmer, but was forced to use this. What had turned into her regular outfit for fighting or just going out, her black bow still covered her ears and after her incident a few years back she didn't take it off in public. She sighed, looking around as she rubbed her arms. Where was he? Something so important and Adam was late. Normally this forest was pretty peaceful, a place not many knew about. No Grimm, no people. Blake had sometimes come here to read, but never this deep in the forest. She suddenly spun, hearing something behind her. She was able to barely see a black blur pass behind her, her eyes narrowed as she looked around for anyone or anything...just because there was no Grimm in this forest yet doesn't mean they could've come now. She took out her knife, the same one she had taken from the man who had tried to assault her. Another black blur, visible for just a second. Blake stayed still, listening intently. It had to be a person or maybe more than one. No Grimm was like this. She did a slow circle and suddenly the black blur charged her, she could now see he was a faunus, a male boar faunus with a sword. He jumped into the air, landing with a deadly ark but Blake had already moved, she had rolled backwards and now jumped, kicking the faunus man in the stomach and sending him into a tree. She jumped, flipping backwards and over another person who had tried to get her from behind, he spun and Blake felt something hit her hard on the face, was that rope? No, a chain with a sort of metal ball at the end.

 _Click._

She clenched her teeth and dove to the side, the bullets meant to hit her hit the tree that she was now hiding behind.

 _What the hell...three faunus´s. Attacking me. In middle of an almost unknown forest. And well armed to, why is this happening? Who are they?_

She snapped out of her thoughts, ducking as she saw the metal ball about to hit her. It hit the tree and Blake dashed forward, she and her enemy were a flurry of movement, black stabbing and slashing as he was dodging and blocking, the chain apparently coming ou gauntlet on his right hand. She yelped in surprise as something hit her in the back hard and she fell. The man had pulled on the chain, bringing the ball back, hitting her in the back and left it sore. The sword wielder jumped and Blake rolled, his sword stabbing the ground were she was two seconds ago, Blake got on her feet and started fighting with the sword wielder. She quickly found herself on the defensive, fighting the sword wielder and forced to dodge the chain wielders weapon. Wait, something was wrong.

 _Wheres the third?_

She stepped inside the sword wielders guard, leaving him dazed with a strong punch to the face and she grabbed his shoulders, spinning and five bullets hit the mans back, the female faunus was aiming for Blake and hadn't expected that. The man went limp in her arms and she dropped his body, eyes wide. The other man growled and grabbed Blake´s neck, snapping her back to her senses. She elbowed him hard, making him drop her and she spun, one leg passing beneath his and making him fall. She had picked up the sword and she spun using it to deflect more incoming bullets from the women.

 _Click click...click._ The gun had run out of ammo and the women, after trying to shoot, was taking out a fresh clip. Blake charged her, sliding in between her legs and once she appeared on the other side she spun, the hilt of her sword hitting the side of her head. The female faunus, which could now be seen as a cat faunus, fell to the ground, out cold. Blake fell as the metal ball hit her in the head, the blow making her see stars. She had forgotten about him. She got up and side stepped, the ball flying passed her and then she flipped backwards as the man pulled the chain, bringing the ball back. Blake kicked the pistol that was next to the unconscious cat faunus into her hand, She pulled the back slide, a casing popping out and fired one bullet. Unfortunately the man had deflected it with his chain and charged her, she jumped over him and slashed with her sword, which he dodged. He pulled the ball into his hand, now using it as a blunt weapon. Blake dodged and blocked, but she was having a hard time. He´d let it go and pull back and sometimes just keep it in his hands to attack, Blake dodged and flipped around, slashing, parrying and shooting to no avail. Suddenly she got hit in the chest and the man smirked as Blake fell to the ground, he started walking to her, about to finish her off.

"Stop. Its enough."

The mans smirk vanished, and he seemed angry but turned and ran into the forest night, leaving Blake's sight. Adam appeared next to Blake, pulling her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, though...i-i killed one. I killed a man." Her voice quivered.

"They knew what they were getting into when they signed up for this." Adam sounded as calm and emotionless as ever.

"When they...what?"

"I wanted to test you, I brought you here to fight them, though I never imagined one of them dying." He frowned sadly at the corpse, a little emotion in his emotionless face.

"How could you...HOW COULD YOU?! I killed a man! I killed him!" Blake fell to her knees, tears streaking her face.

"I never meant for this to happen, it was just supposed to be a training exercise. I didn't think your skill was great enough to kill someone." He put a hand on her shoulder gently, speaking softly as

he´d do when she was little and got scared of a storm or something.

Blake just wiped her tears, getting up and beginning to walk away. Adam wanted to follow, he really did, but stayed. He had to wake the other faunus up and make sure the dead one got a funeral. He deserved it.

Soon after this Blake began designing her own weapon, though good with a knife she wanted to have a certain fighting style, and her own unique weapon for it. This fight had given her good ideas and proved to her that it was about time she got her own weapon. Her design was a mix of the weapons that had been used against her, with a few extra touches suggested by her good friend Tukson. In the end she had her design, it was a sword which sheath was also deadly sharp and could be used to attack, the sword could morph into a pistol and the pistol had a elastic rope, very long, that was attached to the hilt which would still be in her hand whenever she used it. Now came the hard part, turning this idea into reality. Luckily, Adam knew a person who could make it. It was the same weapons smith that had made his own weapon, a good friend of his.

Not a moment had gone by that she had forgotten and stopped thinking of the man she killed, but her grief hadn't lasted long. That was unsurprising as she hadn't even known the man. Even though she hadn't grieved for long not a day passed when she didn't think of that moment. A few days after giving Adam some very precise details of her weapon, its different forms and uses, he finally left to the smith and returned with a box, giving it to Blake. She opened it and took out the weapon, immediately testing it out. It worked well in every form and she was very happy with the quality of it.

"Whats the name?" Adam asked, a small smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Blake looked at him confused.

"Many people with unique or special weapons, or simply weapons that mean much to them give them names. Would you like to name yours?"

Blake frowned, lost in thought. A name... what could she name this weapon... "Gambol Shroud." She smiled, content with both the weapon and its new name. She put it in its sheath, then on her back.

Now she was almost complete, for the difficult life she would have. Or rather, even more difficult.

But one thing was missing, one vital thing that would help her greatly.

She had a weapon, but not a semblance.


	4. Chapter 4: Semblance

Blake clenched her teeth, narrowing her eyes at her attacker. He had a knife in his left hand and took out a gun with his right. He fired three bullets, which Blake deflected with ease. He slashed with his knife and Blake ducked, her own sword drawn, she spun, her leg low to trip him, then simply put the sword to his neck, making him freeze. She knew this would happen, not the fight, but the outcome of the fight. Most humans which decided to be violent against the faunus were bad fighters and rather dumb, preying on the ones who were weaker. Thats what made Blake a target, she didn't look weak but she didn't like really strong either. That is, until she takes out her weapon and leaves them on the ground. Lately the streets had been more dangerous, more anti faunus extremists had been taking action. Not that is was there fault, they were acting like this because the white fang had gone violent. Faunus began fighting humans, governments tried to make things peaceful again, idiot humans go violent causing even more violence from the white fang. And endless circle which ultimately was bad for the faunus. Still, Blake agreed that _some_ action had to be taken, she didn't want anyone to get hurt but she had noticed that the peaceful actions of the Fang didn't change anything. Years and years of protesting and nothing had changed for them. She picked up her bow, which she had taken off for the protest, and tied it back on her head, covering her cat ears. It was time for the real work now, even if she despised it.

Two hours later she was in a dark alleyway, in an obviously poorer part of Vale. She was standing and reading her favorite book for what had to be the millionth time. She never got tired of it. She sighed, unhappy that her reading time was up, and closed the book. She turned to Adam, who had just dropped down from the roof.

"Is it time?" She asked. He simply nodded. His new weapon, Wilt and Blush, was strapped to his side. Blake had seen him us and had to admit, she was impressed. Wilt was a red bladed sword which was sheathed in Blush, Blush was not only a sheath but also a rifle. Wilt could literally be shot out hilt first at an enemy and once it was out Adam could use Blush to fire normally. Soon Blake´s attention drifted to Adam himself, who was using a something new. He was wearing a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves. Blake also noticed the inside was red with flame like accents on the bottom, on it there was a white tulip design with what seemed to be a red rose design. He also had black pants, black shoes and black gloves, each with another design on the forehand.

"Blake, stop staring. We have work to do." Blake blushed at the comment, but nodded. Adam left the alley with Blake close behind.

"So where are we going?" Blake asked, walking next to him now.

"A group of racists extremists have kid napped faunus. Threatening us with they're deaths. The police are working on the case of course, but we've found them. We will go in and rescue them, while removing anything that is a threat to us or those faunus."

Blake nodded grimly. She hoped they wouldn't have to go overboard with the fighting, but the choice was human criminals or innocent faunus. It was obvious that she´d fight for those poor faunus. Soon the arrived at a bar, the only place open and with lights on at this time.

"Stay here. I´ll tell you when to go in." Blake nodded and did as told, watching Adam walk up to the bartender before the door closed. Five minutes went by and nothing. Ten minutes. Twenty. Blake was seriously considering to just start reading again. She wasn't worried about Adam. She suddenly heard a loud the crash, the window next her being by a body which went flying through it.

"Blake! You can come in now!" Adam yelled at her, a few gun shots being heard from the inside. Blake took out Gambol Shroud and dashed in, immediately deflecting a bullet. She crouched behind an over turned table but had seen enough. Five men with guns, Adam also taking cover. Adam knocked a table down, going behind it. He stood up and picked it up with him, several bullets were shot but couldn't pierce the metal that the table was made of. He threw it at them, forcing them to duck and Blake got up as they crouched, she jumped over the table, running up to them. She jumped over they're cover and one, smashing his face to the ground. She kicked another one down, flipping back to avoid a knife and slashing her own sword in return. The man got a long cut on his chest and fell down with a yell. Adam walked over and, after kicking the weapon away from the man and making sure the other two were down, walked up to another door.

"Basement. Faunus inside. The other two ran off down there and surely have the faunus hidden there." He nodded to Blake and kicked the door open, nothing else happened. He walked down, followed closely by Blake. Wilt shot out of Blush, hitting one man squarely on the forehead. Adam rushed to catch it from the air and sheath it again. He flipped back to avoid a sword and Blake dashed forward, easily disarming and knocking her enemy into a wall. The first man tried to come back up but Adam let his sword shoot out again, hitting the man again and this time knocking him out.

"Adam...there." Blake rushed over to a small group of faunus, all tied up and gagged, looking scared. The oldest had to be a thirty year old boar faunus. The youngest a five year old bear faunus.

"Blake watch out!" Blake spun, wide eyed, another man had hidden himself and has sword was about to come down on her head. She couldn't raise her own weapon or dodge, but something changed. She let her body act, almost on instinct, and jumped backwards. She landed several feet farther than humanely (or in this case faunusly?) possible. And when she looked at the man his sword went through a shimmery image of Blake which disappeared after the attack. Adam rushed forward, his sword out, his blocked one swipe and was quick to counter, slashing several times and so fast that Blake has trouble seeing his attacks. He pulled back and the man fell, his body covered in cuts.

"W-what was that?" Blake stuttered, feeling a little sick. She had never been this close to death and didnt know what had kept her alive.

"Your semblance." Adam answered, smiling at her.

"Semblance...I finally got a semblance." She stood up, considerably more happy now even with everything that had happened. Together they freed the faunus, who went directly to the nearest police station. On the way home all Blake could think of was her new power, the possibilities it opened to her.

Now she knew that she was ready. She had her weapon, her semblance, a mentor.

She knew she could face anything that the future had in store for her now.


	5. Chapter 5: Update of story

_**Update:**_ **So guys I have good news and bad news.**

 **I´ve finished the story. I´ve been thinking and thinking but I have no idea what other important event I could put. This wasn´t supposed to be very long to begin with but I at least was gonna try for five. Sorry**

 **Now, this is the only fic i´ve made (of the three) thats had positive reviews (or reviews at all) and this story isn´t completely finished. I will make similar stories with the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR, short like this one. Next up is " _Ice Queen´s Past"_**

 **Nice name, eh? :p (seriously i´m naming it that.)**

 **So just wanted to tell you those of you who liked this i´m doing with the other characters and maybe i´ll do sequel to Blake if I get more ideas or see more interesting stuff of her in season 3!**

 **And by the way thanks soooo much! This story got revies and many reads and even a follower. May seem like really little but to me its huuuge I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I SAW THIS**

 **So thanks so much guys! And I hope to entertain more of you in all my fics! ^^**


End file.
